Emery
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Of course Levi already knew, but he wanted to hear the words aloud. What Levi wanted was more than a story, but an offer. Eruri. For myladyday.


**Pairing: **Erwin/Levi  
**Warnings:** Attempted murder, limb loss and mention of bombing.  
**Notes: **Written for myladyday and tumblr prompts. The theme for this one was Runaway RoyaltyAU, I hope you enjoy! Feel free to prompt me as well through the link above.

This is also un-betaed so I'd appreciate any mistakes to be pointed out!

**.**

The room was stuffy and Levi shifted his sweat slickened thigh with a grimace. Erwin grunted beneath him, hand coming to steady Levi's hips as he rolled them, teeth flashing as he hissed. His cock trailed heavy and sticky over Erwin's belly, but it wasn't enough. He moved his hand back to rest on Erwin's thighs, tilting himself and lifting up.

The loss of Erwin's dick was profound, but Levi seated himself quickly with a heavy slap. His muscles strained as he pushed himself up again, breath leaving his chest with a shudder as Erwin's smooth hand wrapped around his cock, thumb rubbing circles around the head.

"I won't last long," Levi admitted to Erwin, and Erwin was the only one he'd admit that openly to. Erwin didn't say anything, but he let his head fall back onto the pillow and Levi knew enough to know that he was close too.

It didn't take much to know a person anymore.

Levi leant forward, sliding forward on Erwin's dick so that he could kiss him. Erwin pushed him back up and down, muscles tightening as he leant up, hand still pumping Levi slowly. Levi broke the kiss and gasped, eyes scrunching up tightly as he felt himself jerk under Erwin's touch, come staining Erwin's hand as it moved to support him. Levi's hand slipped from Erwin's thighs, knees following to rest on the bed, groan slipping past his lips as Erwin pushed into him, falling back with a grunt and a heaving chest a moment later.

Moving off of Erwin and to the dingy bathroom that came with their hotel room, Levi cleaned himself up quickly, wiping at the come trickling down his thigh with a grimace. He knew they were taking risks, but Levi's life was one long chain of endless risks. At least he got a decent fuck out of this.

"You know, you never answered my question," Levi said as he kicked the bathroom door shut. Erwin had made use of the tissues by the side of the bed and Levi slipped under the thin cover, sitting up and looking down at the raw, bandaged tissue of Erwin's right arm. Well, what was left of his arm anyway.

"I didn't feel it was important," Erwin replied, closing his eyes.

Levi turned the lamp beside him off, shuffling down the bed and turning his back on Erwin. If that was how he was going to be, then Levi wouldn't give him anything back. Fuck knows why he was even here still. The unread messages on his phone were a testament to how long he'd been gone unchecked for.

"Your wound's recent. I haven't seen you redress it even once, it's fucking disgusting." Erwin had to have changed it at least once, Levi had seen the difference in the bandages over the handful of weeks they'd been together, but he'd never seen it himself. It made him wonder why Erwin was so determined to dodge around the subject and, as Levi had never been one for tact, he'd gone for the blunt approach.

He'd asked Erwin what had happened days ago and Levi still had yet to hear the answer. There was an uneasy feeling in his gut, though, and he had a feeling that he knew how Erwin had lost his arm. It was a thought he couldn't place, however, and had grown tired of waiting for the answer.

"It was treated by the best surgeon in the country," Erwin said, a humorous note in his voice. He paused and Levi could feel the tension build, his chest tightening as the heat of the room seemed to increase.

"It's a long story," Erwin continued, but Levi wasn't about to let him go. Levi wanted to know something and he always got the information he wanted.

"You're a mystery, Erwin Smith," Levi said quietly, emphasising Erwin's surname. It brought a chuckle from his companion and Levi's throat tightened a little as he knew he would finally be getting his answer.

"I lost my arm in an explosion. Someone decided to rig my car with an explosive and I was lucky." The darkness was still around them and Levi let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. There had been so many targeted assassinations lately it would be hard to pinpoint a particular explosion that Erwin could have been involved in.

The world was in uproar, but Erwin's slip of information had told Levi something. The unease in his stomach twisted and his lips thinned. He was safe though, blanketed by darkness, and Levi was grateful they were doing this surrounded by the night.

"You're an important fucker then," he let out, eyes glancing to the side as the bed shook, Erwin laughing humourlessly.

"You're not an idiot Levi and neither am I. You know very well who I am and I know who you are and why you decided to help me." Erwin's voice held no traces of bitterness, only simple fact. The uneasiness faded from Levi; he knew where he stood now.

"There is a large group of people who seem to think that assassinating the king and his successors will place them in control of the country," Erwin said. Levi knew that, knew it all too well, but he listened, muscles tense and body as still as the air around them.

"They sent me to a safe house, but en route they thought they'd try to assassinate me. I survived – barely – and met you after escaping another altercation in which they murdered the doctor helping me and left me with little choice but to flee." Erwin's voice hardened. "Since you've been in my company, no further attacks have been made and that is hardly a coincidence."

The reason went unsaid. Levi had been part of the organisation against the king, yet he had stumbled across Erwin by chance. He hadn't known he'd saved the prince his organisation were trying so hard to kill when they'd met, but it had always lingered on the fringe of Levi's mind.

"You won't stop me," Erwin said. It might have sounded like something an impudent child would say if it had come from anyone else, but Levi couldn't help but feel as if his entire world shook with his words.

"Your organisation is corrupt and you have no disregard for the future of the people. If it means I have to disregard my own humanity in order to crush you, I will." Erwin's voice was firm and chills ran down Levi's spine, despite the heat and the cover over him.

"I could kill you tonight," Levi said, though it lacked conviction and they both knew he never would. Levi could have killed Erwin in hundreds of ways by now, yet Erwin was still breathing, his heart pumping royal blood through royal veins, a testament against everything Levi was supposed to stand for.

"I think you're waiting for something," Erwin said, his voice softer than Levi had ever heard it.

There was a shuffle of covers and Levi felt something enter his space. He rolled over, eyes widening at the sight of a long, muscular hand.

"You could join me," he offered, fingers unwavering as he offered Levi the lifeline. They both knew what would happen if Levi returned without killing Erwin, and he'd made it clear he wasn't going to do it.

Levi's hand was steady as he wrapped his finger's around Erwin's palm, looking through the darkness to catch Erwin's eye.

"You won't come to regret this," Erwin said quietly and Levi felt the sincerity pour from Erwin's mouth into his bones, sinking deeply in and hardening. Levi wouldn't come to regret it and he'd be beside Erwin as they ploughed through the opposition for the sake of Erwin's people.

It didn't take long for Levi to sink into a restful sleep, the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months, years even, hands overlapping even as the sun began to rise.

.

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
